The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a toner container, and a toner container configured to store toner in its inside.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus that can form an image on a paper sheet by using developer that includes toner. In this type of image forming apparatus, a toner container for supplying toner to a developing device in the image forming apparatus is provided. The toner container is attached to an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus in a detachable manner. When the toner in the toner container is consumed and the toner container becomes empty, the toner container is removed from the image forming apparatus to be replaced with a new toner container filled with unused toner.
In addition, the conventional image forming apparatus is configured to, when a toner container mounted with an IC chip including memory is attached thereto, connect with the IC chip and read data from the memory of the IC chip.